fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Rainbow
Pretty Cure Rainbow is the first Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureRay . It has the themes of colours, flowers, and friendship. Plot See: Pretty Cure Rainbow Episodes Lumiere Kingdom was a happy kingdom of fairies, where everyone got along in perfect harmony. That was, until the Fonce Kingdom came with a surprise attack. Defenseless, the Kingdom quickly fell, leaving three fairies with only one choice, to find the three legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Yuki Hotaru (幸蛍): Hotaru is an energetic, cheerful and athletic girl, who doesn't really care much about studying. She tends to complain a lot, especially about her enemies, but is great fun to have around if she likes you. She has a lot .of courage, sometimes it can be a bit too much, making her reckless. She has a bit of an ego too at times. She tends to be the most childish of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Ray, represented by courage and the sun. Her theme colour is orange. Ayaka Satomi (彩花聡美): Satomi is an intelligant, ambitious, and kind girl. However, she is also controlling, stubborn, a perfectionist, and the opposite of athletic. She also tends to be selfish at times. Her dream is to become an idol. Satomi's alter ego is Cure Harmony, represented by hope and the ocean. Her theme colour is blue. Yumiko Manami '''(由美子愛 美): Manami is an optimist, who is very elegant. She happens to greatly idolise Hotaru. However, Manami is also surprisingly naive, gullible, and often fails to understand the feelings of others. At first, Manami tries to act cool, and mature in front of Hotaru and Satomi, but soon realises that she should just be herself. In episode 23, it is revealed that she has the power to turn into '''Cure Luna, who is represented by love and the stars. Her theme colour is purple. Lumiere Kingdom Dreami: '''Dreami is one of the fairies who was sent to search for the Pretty Cure. He's a hardworker, charming, and likes to make others smile. However, he doesn't really know his limits, is controlling, and not very considerate. he has a huge crush on Pretti. In episode 32 it's revealed that Dreami has a human form called '''Hana Aoi. Pretti: '''Pretti is a flirtatious fairy, who knows how to make everyone fall in love with her. She really cares about her friends, and will do anything for them. However, she's really possessive, has a huge ego, and is over-protective of Satomi. In episode 32 it's revealed that Pretti has a human form called '''Hana Chou. Snowi: '''Snowi is one of the most caring and brave fairies in the Lumiere Kingdom, and is also selfless. However, he's also a bit of a ditz, clumsy, and forgetful. He tends to worry about Mooni and Sunni a lot, and can only be comforted by Manami. In episode 32, it's revealed that Snowi has a human form called '''Hana Ayumu. Villains Supporting Characters Locations Sakurato: 'Sakurato is a small town, where the majority of the season takes place. Items 'Colourful Pact: The main transformation device of the series, and is another form of the fairies. Each Colourful Pact has a different name. Rainbow Keys: Keys used by the Precure to assist them in battle. Spirit Flowers: 'The main collectibles of the season, and the only thing that can defeat the Fonce Kingdom. 'Moon Tiara: 'Princess Mooni's old tiara. Is used as a powerup. Movies 'Precure Rainbow! The Movie: The Memories that Link us Together! The Strawberry Kingdom’s Spell to the Past!: The first movie of the series. The movie debut of the Pretty Cure Rainbow team. Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have an orange cure as the lead. * The first two cures in this series, Ray and Harmony, have the powers of the sun and water. This is likely due to the fact that the sun and rain (a form of water) makes a Rainbow. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries